Cartas
by kana-asuki
Summary: Yo puedo escribirte los versos mas hermosos, solo para ti, solo por ti solo tu iluminas mi alma y tal vez un día, una día tenga el valor de confesarte que todo lo que escribo, lo escribo por que te quiero   medio corto :/


_~ Yo puedo escribirte los versos mas hermosos, solo para ti, solo por ti solo tu iluminas mi alma y tal vez un día, una día tenga el valor de confesarte que todo lo que escribo, lo escribo por que te quiero ~_

Hay va una carta mas que no piensas entregar, no es patético, tu te jactas de ser una gran nación, de ser una gran potencia, pero te vuelves un niño ante el, dejas de ser un _héroe _para convertirte en un mocoso que llora, por dentro, por que se a quedado solo.

Doblas el papel cuidadosamente y la guardas en tu caja _especial_, aquella que guarda tus mas grandes secretos, esa misma ya esta repleta de cartas y poemas dedicada a alguien que nunca las leerá.

Alfred cierra de manera lenta su cajita y la abraza tiernamente – Algún día te confesare esto que por años he guardado, pero ahora es tiempo de ser un Héroe y matar a esos zombies ~- corre a tomar su consola de video juegos y perderse en su mundo de fantasía.

Mientras que en Inglaterra…

Reina.- Mi querido Arthur me alegra que vinieras- le saludo la actual reina del país

Arthur- es un honor para mí ser requerido por su majestad

Reina- por favor te conozco desde que _nací_, dejemos las etiquetas de lado.

Arthur- _Queen _que se le ofrece- sonríe de medio lado

Reina.-sonríe tiernamente- oh Arthur siempre tan divertido, ¿Acaso es tu pasatiempo hacer reír a cada reina?

Arthur- solo a las que me lo permiten- le devuelve la sonrisa.

Reina- Me es imposible pensar que una no te haya amado tanto como lo hago yo- le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque.

Arthur- realmente me halaga eso _My Queen ~_- se acerca lentamente

Reina- pero no te mande para hablar sobre esto-

Arthur- Entonces que sucede Isabel ~ - le dice burlonamente.

Reina- ya entramos en confianzas eh, la verdad mi querido Arthur, una pequeña hada me contó que últimamente siente que estas muy _solo_ y melancólico…

Arthur- solo exageran- mira para otro lado.

Reina- siéntate a mi lado- señala una silla- y hablemos, ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?

Arthur se muerde los labios levemente- no es nada, enserio

Reina.- mi pequeño _Arthie, _aun lo extrañas, ¿no es cierto?- le toma la mano tiernamente- ser una nación debe ser un tanto triste, vivir años y años, ver gente querida morir año tras año, década tras década, pero es aun mas triste vivir todo eso _solo_.

Arthur- No es tan malo, cada que muere alguien querido para mi llega otra, te pude conocer de esta manera _my Queen_-

Reina- las amistades son importantes, pero no me refiero a eso y creo que los sabes bien.

Arthur- Eh vivido así por siglos, estoy bien.

Reina- No, no lo estas, no puedes enamorarte de un humano por que moriría, entonces, una nación solo puede amar a otra nación, ¿no?

Arthur- ¿A donde quieres llegar con esto?

Reina- Soy vieja no tanta Arthie, tal vez no tanto como tu, pero tengo una ventaja… aparte de reina soy mujer.

Arthur- y una muy complicada a decir verdad- le contesto de manera burlona.

Reina- Oh Arthie nos ponemos rebeldes.

Arthur- ajajá tú lo has dicho

Reina- bueno una ultima cosa antes de terminar esta mini reunión

Arthur- ¿Qué sucede?

Reina- Podrías ir a _Estados Unidos _a entregar un paquete por mí

Arthur- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Reina- Es un pequeño favor, ¿lo harás por mí?

Arthur- no me queda de otra

La reina extiende un paquete y el ingles lo toma y se retira con una leve reverencia.

Reina- solo espero y seas sincero para lograr ser feliz.

En EU ~

Un pobre Alfred tenia pluma y papel a la mano, el ritual de siempre ~

_~ Puedo seguir muriéndome por ti, callando sentimientos, sabes hoy trate de llamarte reuniendo todo mi valor, pero no estabas, dijeron que fuiste a ver a alguien importante que la reina te encomendó, sabes siempre eh sentido celos de ellas, siempre fiel siempre contento y solo por ellas, esto es deprimente sufro por ti y tu ni te das cuenta…_

_Toc ~ toc… _Llaman a su puerta

Alfred deja la carta en el sillón y se levanta para abrir la puerta

Alfred- me pregunto quien será…

Grata fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el dueño de la mayoría de sus suspiros.

Arthur- ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto tímidamente

Alfred- oh claro pasa- se hace aun lado para dejarlo entrar.

Ambos entraron y se quedaron en silencio

Alfred- oh Iggi ¿que te trae por aquí?

Arthur- ah, eso- saca un pequeño paquete de su chamarra- la reina me pidió que te lo trajera

Alfred sonrío un tanto desilusionado – La reina, siempre la reina, nunca vendrá por que le nazca- pensó tristemente el oji azul- oh que lindo de su parte ~ - contesto feliz.

Arthur- bueno creo que es todo por mi parte, me retiro

Alfred lo toma de la mano- espera Iggi, ya es tarde, por que no duermes aquí- le pregunto levemente sonrojado al igual que el mayor.

Arthur-esta bien, ¿tienes algo de te?

Alfred- creo que tengo una caja que Kiku me mando- déjame buscarlo – se va corriendo a la cocina

Arthur sonríe levemente – nunca cambia- se acerca al sillón y mira el desastre de hojas que tiene ahí, como buen caballero decide ordenar un poco, tomo un puñado de cartas y las guardo en una pequeña _cajita_ que se encontraba cercas, pero accidentalmente se le cayo una al piso, cuando se agacho para recogerla pudo apreciar la caligrafía, no tan buena, del americano, sin poder evitar la curiosidad leyó levemente el contenido.

_~ Si alguna vez dejo de brillar, no me importara, por que tu brillo me inundaría siempre, tu serias la luz que guiaría mi frágil corazón, si tan solo lo supieras y me correspondieras podría ir contra de todo mal, con tal de protegerte, haría todo por ti, combatiría mil veces el mal con tan solo ver tu sonrisa esa que ilumina mi mundo, la que me guía a la salvación, y si tu alma se perdiera en las sombras yo estaría iluminándote como una luz al final del camino, por que solo para eso existo… para hacerte feliz ~_

Arthur no lo podía creer, ¿en realidad Alfred podía escribir así?, no, imposible, pero si fuera cierto ¿a quien va dirigido?

Tomo con delicadeza la carta y una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente

Siempre lo supo, el americano nunca seria para el, siempre habría alguien mas – sonrío melancólicamente- supongo que siempre lo supe, esta es una guerra que perdí desde el momento que lo vi -

Alfred- oh Iggi ~ te faci… - _Crash ~ _se oye las tazas romperse- ¡¿Qué haces con esas cartas? – se abalanzo sobre el

Arthur- ¡¿Qué te pasa _Idiot_? , solo arreglaba tu cochinero

Alfred se sintió avergonzado- lo- lo siento, ¿Qué tanto leíste?

Arthur- nada importante supongo yo.

Alfred- oh ya veo- contesto entre desilusionado y aliviado

Arthur- ahora a limpiar lo de las tazas

Alfred- no yo lo recojo

Ambos se acercaron a donde ocurrió el accidente y al momento de rejuntar los pedazos de las tazas sus manos chocaron y al instante ambos se ruborizaron

Arthur- ¿Qué te envío la reina?- pregunto aun sonrojado

Alfred- ¿no lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido

Arthur- no, me mando sin explicármelo, solo dijo que era importante.

Alfred- bueno averigüémoslo- se levanta rápidamente rompiendo con la incomoda situación.

Tomo el pequeño paquete y lo abrió, una pequeña nubecita salio dejando a la vista un pequeño papel con una caligrafía casi perfecta escrita en ella

"_Cuida a mi amado país por mi"_- era lo único que decía- ¿Qué significa esto?-

Arthur- ¿Qué dice?

Alfred- nada importante, no entiendo a tus reinas.

Arthur- ella solo quiere lo mejor para mi, ¿eso es algo difícil de entender?

Alfred- ¿y por que me pide que cuide de ti? Acaso… ¿soy lo mejor para ti? – pensó el oji azul

Arthur- como sea, será mejor irnos a dormir- fue a tirar los pedazos de porcelana de las tazas

El americano se quedo parado y pensó

Ya es hora de ser un héroe, tengo que tomar valor y decírselo-

Arthur- ¿te pasa algo?

Alfred- extiende su cajita- son para ti…

El mayor se sonroja fuertemente

Arthur- ¿Qué quieres decir?- toma la cajita en sus manos-

Alfred- durante siglos eh callado mil y un sentimientos por ti, pero no podía mas, explotaría, así que cada día te escribo una carta que no puedo enviar, adelante ahí están todas has con ellas lo que quieras…

El mayor no Cavia de alegría y abrazo fervientemente a su ex colonia- Gracias Alfred- acción después lo beso tiernamente

_~ Por que solo de esta manera quedaras grabado en mi boca, solo así te tendré eternamente para mi, ya no escaparas, no te dejare ir ~_

* * *

><p>No es lo mejor que he hecho, pero mi inspiración se fue a cada rato y mi hermano ya me corre<p>

¿Comentarios?


End file.
